


Say Dada

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Becky is Bucky's daughter, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Words, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Bucky tries to make your daughter say ’dada’.





	Say Dada

“Say _Dada_.” Bucky insisted with your daughter. “Da-da.” 

“Mama.” She said back in a giggle. 

“No. Dada.” He repeated. “Dada.” 

You filmed the scene in front of you with a smile, trying hard not to laugh. Becca was learning how to speak and had said ‘ _mama_ ’ days ago, which stuck Bucky in a mission of making her say ‘ _dada_ ’ too. 

Oblivious to his efforts, she reached out and pulled his brown hair in her strong grip. She had taken her force from his side, that was a fact. 

“Having fun?” You lowered your phone after blurring your daughter’s and posting the video on your Instagram account. 

“It’s not fair.” He frowned. “I spend more time with her than you do and she still only says ‘ _mama_ ’.”

You laughed, making a funny face at your girl, who giggled. 

“Don’t be jealous.” You caressed his face for a moment and saw Becky pouting with the corner of your eyes. 

You giggled a bit. She looked so much like Bucky, his carbon copy. 

“Come here.” You whispered to him, cupping his cheek and bringing your husband to a kiss. 

Your lips barely touched for more than one second before your daughter complained loudly and when you moved away to look at her, pull Bucky’s face from yours with an angry look. 

“Dada dada.” She said, scoffing you like you would scoff someone. “Dada!”

You busted into laughter and Bucky did the same. 

“She’s jealous.” You said out of breath. 

“Who cares?” Bucky smiled bouncing her. “She said dada!”


End file.
